


On the Eleventh Day of Christmas...

by orphan_account



Series: 12 Days of Fan Fiction [11]
Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, I wrote this late at night so its kinda dull, Secret Santa, christmas gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:16:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang has a Secret Santa gift exchange</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Eleventh Day of Christmas...

“Come on guys! I got the egg nog and Baileys!” Angela held up a bottle and carton. “We have to do Secret Santa!”

“Calm down babe. We’re coming.” Jack walked towards the tree they had decorated with of plastic bones.

The seven of them; Brennan, Hodgins, Cam, Booth, Aubrey, Angela, and Daisy; sat around the tree, looking at the presents that , for some of them, had been there for at least three days. Others for longer.

Brennan looked at everyone. “Who want to go first?”

“Me!” Hodgins leaned forward and found his present. He grabbed a large red box covered in green snowflakes. “I wonder what it is…” He pulled the ribbon off and opened the lid. “Its… Aw, yeah!”

In the bow were three metal statues of insects. A beetle, a dragonfly, and grasshopper. “Who got these for me?”

Brennan raised her hand. “That would be me. I saw them at a craft fair and knew you would like them.”

“Thanks! Okay… Who wants to go next?”

“I can.” Booth offered. Hodgins tossed him a box wrapped in silvery paper.

He teared into the paper and opened the box. “I got… CDs! Oh, cool. Uh, Metallica, AC/DC, and a band called Billy Talent?”

“They’re a Canadian punk rock band. I don’t know if you like that but thought you could try.”

“Yeah, no, it sounds good. Thanks Cam!”

“I want to go!” Daisy jumped towards the tree and found an envelope with her name on it. “Please be money!” She ripped the top open and pulled out a card. “Hope your holidays are jolly. Have fun this time of year. From, Secret Santa.” She read aloud. “And a coupon for a spa? Thank you…”

“Me!” Angela said. “Thats me!”

“Thank you Ang!”

Camille grabbed a large wrapped book and put it on her lap. “Hmm… I wonder what it is… Definitely not a book!” She carefully pulled away the gift wrap. “And its a book! About… Bones?”

“The most amazing body discoveries in the history of the world.” Hodgins said. “I thought you might like it.”

“Yeah. I do. It looks really cool.”

“Aw… Which ones mine?” Aubrey looked under the tree. “An envelope?” He grabbed it and opened it. “A steakhouse gift card? I love this place.”

“You are very welcome.” Booth said.

“Okay, okay, okay. I've waited long enough.” Angela grabbed the box with her name on it that she had been watching. She opened it and pulled out a sketch pad and some pencils. “I needed new pencils! Thanks Aubrey.”  
“How’d you know it was me?”

“It was either you or Daisy and what are the odds that we’d get each other?”

Brennan grabbed the last box. “And that means this is for me and from Daisy.”

“I really hope you like it.” Daisy said.

Brennan pulled out a mug in the shape of a skull. “Oh, I get it! I’m a forensic anthropologist and I like coffee so you thought you should put both together.”

“I just thought is was cute!”

Brennan laughed. “It is!”

The rest of the night was filled with laughter, friendship, and Angela's drawings.

**Author's Note:**

> Its not late! I wrote this at night so sorry it dull. Hope you liked it, I love comments!  
> Read, Write, Love.


End file.
